thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
TBWTPT's Tributes (Season 1)
These are all the tributes of FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne or The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo. He is proud of each and everyone of them. Please dont steal any of them, or I will come down on you hard. The numbers in the brackets are the districts the tribute would be placed in if the first district is unavailable. Old Tributes http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Boy_With_The_Pikachu_Tattoo/My_Tributes The Tributes (Generation 1) District 0 - Astrology Male- Nero Aquanine (6) Female- Mystique Seasonal (6) District 1 - Luxury Male- Dymento Lights (4) Female- Dymentia Lights (4) District 2 - Masonry Male- Zephyr Brawn (10) Female- Prism Winters (4) District 3 - Technology Male- Cyber Bytes (5) Female- Minitel Drone (6) District 4 - Fishing Male- Hail Destro (2) Female- Tidal Fynn (1) District 5 - Power Male- Veto Magnate (3) Female- Illuminate Sensorium (6) District 6 - Transport Male- Asper Dell (3) Female- Swift Mage (5) District 7 - Lumber Male- Khair Ochre (11) Female- Thistle Wisteria (9) District 8 - Textiles Male- Velour Coudre (12) Female- Calico Chamois (Capitol) District 9 - Grain Male- Pamline Falcone (7) Female- Quinoa Soal (11) District 10 - Livestock Male- Osprey Pionus (14) Female- Denira Vaches (12) District 11 - Agriculture Male- Fabeae Vicia (9) Female- Bayleaf Mangolia (Capitol) District 12 - Mining Male- Pyro Vuldren (0) Female- Melanoi Jet (0) District 13 - Graphite Male- Battleaxe Ridge (2) Female- Vallita Fecil (6) District 14 - Muttations Male- Scorpi Rex (10) Female- Fawn Paon (10) Capitol - Medicine Male- Gemellus Bronze (2) Female- Imperiosa Casca (4) The Pictures (Lunaii) (Generation 1) Mystique.png|Mystique Seasonal D0 Nero.png|Nero Aquanine D0 Dymentia.png|Dymentia Lights D1 Dymento.png|Dymento Lights D1 Prism.png|Prism Winters D2 Zephyr.png|Zephyr Brawn D2 Minitel.png|Minitel Drone D3 Cyber.png|Cyber Bytes D3 Tidal.png|Tidal Fynn D4 Hail.png|Hail Destro D4 Illuminate.png|Illuminate Sensorium D5 Veto.png|Veto Magnate D5 Swift.png|Swift Mage D6 Asper.png|Asper Dell D6 Thistle.png|Thistle Wisteria D7 Khair.png|Khair Ochre D7 Calico.png|Calico Chamois D8 Velour.png|Velour Coudre D8 Quinoa.png|Quinoa Soal D9 Pamline.png|Pamline Falcone D9 Denira.png|Denira Vaches D10 Osprey.png|Osprey Pionus D10 Bayleaf.png|Bayleaf Mangolia D11 Fabeae.png|Fabeae Vicia D11 Melanoi.png|Melanoi Jet D12 Pyro.png|Pyro Vuldren D12 Vallita.png|Vallita Fecil D13 Battleaxe.png|Battleaxe Ridge D13 Fawn.png|Fawn Paon D14 Scorpi.png|Scorpi Rex D14 Imperiosa.png|Imperiosa Casca Capitol Gemellus.png|Gemellus Bronze Capitol The Pictures (Real Life) (Generation 1) Mystique Seasonal.jpg|Mystique Seasonal D0 Nero Aquanine.jpg|Nero Aquanine D0 Dymentia Lights.jpg|Dymentia Lights D1 Dymento Lights.jpg|Dymento Lights D1 Prism Winters.jpg|Prism Winters D2 Zephyr Brawn.jpg|Zephyr Brawn D2 Minitel Drone.jpg|Minitel Drone D3 Cyber Bytes.jpg|Cyber Bytes D3 Tidal Flynn.jpg|Tidal Fynn D4 Hail Destro.jpg|Hail Destro D4 Illuminate Sensorium.jpg|Illuminate Sensorium D5 Veto Magnate.jpg|Veto Magnate D5 Swift Mage.JPG|Swift Mage D6 Asper Dell.jpg|Asper Dell D6 Thistle Wisteria.jpg|Thistle Wisteria D7 Khair Ochre.jpg|Khair Ochre D7 Calico Chamois.jpg|Calico Chamois D8 Velour Coudre.jpg|Velour Coudre D8 Quinoa Soal.jpg|Quinoa Soal D9 Pamline Falcone.jpg|Pamline Falcone D9 Denira Vaches.jpg|Denira Vaches D10 Osprey Pionus.jpg|Osprey Pionus D10 Bayleaf Mangolia.jpg|Bayleaf Mangolia D11 Fabeae Vicia.jpg|Fabeae Vicia D11 Melanoi Jet.jpg|Melanoi Jet D12 Pyre Vuldren.jpg|Pyro Vuldren D12 Vallita Fecil.jpg|Vallita Fecil D13 Battleaxe Ridge.jpg|Battleaxe Ridge D13 Fawn Paon.jpg|Fawn Paon D14 Scorpi Rex.jpg|Scorpi Rex D14 Imperiosa Casca.jpg|Imperosia Casca Capitol Gemellus Bronze.jpg|Gemellus Bronze Capitol The Tributes (Generation 2) District 0 - Astrology Male- Astro Firewall (12) Female- Necropilis Fall (4) District 1 - Luxury Male- Nitro Shifter (4) Female- Mercury Shifter (4) District 2 - Masonry Male- Cobalt Nickle (1) Female- Metallix Gleam (0) District 3 - Technology Male- Hertz Engine (6) Female- UST Module 6.0 (5) District 4 - Fishing Male- Whistle Frost (0) Female- Opaline Cascade (1) District 5 - Power Male- Neon Winters (6) Female- Pulse Eis (3) District 6 - Transport Male- Dryv Carner (9) Female- Camion Zaffira (Capitol) District 7 - Lumber Male- Simion Liit (5) Female- Juno Kalenst (8) District 8 - Textiles Male- Seam Richie (13) Female- Una Devilla (Capitol) District 9 - Grain Male- Drachma Dornus (13) Female- Amaryllis Heart (11) District 10 - Livestock Male- Javan Rino (14) Female- Xelia Darkhorn (2) District 11 - Agriculture Male- Reif Kiefer (7) Female- Chrysalia Fortuna (0) District 12 - Mining Male- Ignis Carbo (13) Female- Ember Dymand (2) District 13 - Graphite Male- Dyle Piston (1) Female- Lutar Heaven (8) District 14 - Muttations Male- Yax Cratyr (10) Female- Dove Fyred (2) Capitol - Medicine Male- Conglacior De Pollo (0) Female- Pomposia Greendan (7) The Pictures (Lunaii) (Generation 2) Necropilis.png|Necropilis Fall D0 Astro.png|Astro Firewall D0 Mercury.png|Mercury Shifter D1 Nitro.png|Nitro Shifter D1 Metallix.png|Metallix Gleam D2 Cobalt.png|Cobalt Nickle D2 UST.png|UST Module 6.0 D3 Hertz.png|Hertz Engine D3 Opaline.png|Opaline Cascade D4 Whistle.png|Whistle Frost D4 Pulse.png|Pulse Eis D5 Neon.2.png|Neon Winters D5 Camion.png|Camion Zaffira D6 Dryv.png|Dryv Carner D6 Juno.png|Juno Kalenst D7 Simion.png|Simion Liit D7 Una.png|Una Devilla D8 Seam.png|Seam Richie D8 Amaryllis.png|Amaryllis heart D9 Drachma.png|Drachma Dornus D9 Xelia.png|Xelia Darkhorn D10 Javan.png|Javan Rino D10 Chrysalia.png|Chrysalia Fortuna D11 Reif.png|Reif Kiefer D11 Ember.png|Ember Dymand D12 Ignis.png|Ignis Carbo D12 Lutar.png|Lutar Heaven D13 Dyle.png|Dyle Piston D13 Dove.png|Dove Fyred D14 Yax.png|Yax Cratyr D14 Pomposia.png|Pomposia Greendan Capitol Conglacior.png|Conglacior De Pollo Capitol The Pictures (Real Life) (Generation 2) Necropilis Fall.jpg|Necropilis Fall D0 Astro Firewall.jpg|Astro Firewall D0 Mercury Shifter.png|Mercury Shifter D1 Nitro Shifter.jpg|Nitro Shifter D1 Metallix Gleam.jpg|Metallix Gleam D2 Cobalt Nickle.jpg|Cobalt Nickle D2 UST Module 6.0.jpg|UST Module 6.0 D3 Hertz Engine.jpg|Hertz Engine D3 Opaline Cascade.jpg|Opaline Cascade D4 Whistle Frost.jpg|Whistle Frost D4 Pulse Eis.jpg|Pulse Eis D5 Neon Winters.jpg|Neon Winters D5 Camion Zaffiro.jpg|Camion Zaffira D6 Dryv Carner.jpg|Dryv Carner D6 Juno Kalenst.jpg|Juno Kalenst D7 Simion Liit.jpg|Simion Liit D7 Una Devilla.jpg|Una Devilla D8 Seam Richie.jpg|Seam Richie D8 Amaryllis Heart.jpg|Amaryllis Heart D9 Drachma Dornus.jpg|Drachma Dornus D9 Xelia Darthorn.jpg|Xelia Darkhorn D10 Javan Rino.jpg|Javan Rino D10 Chrysalia Fortuna.jpg|Chrysalia Fortuna D11 Reif Kiefer.jpg|Reif Kiefer D11 Ember Dymand.jpg|Ember Dymand D12 Ignis Carbo.jpg|Ignis Carbo D12 Lutar Heaven.jpg|Lutar Heaven D13 Dyle Piston.jpg|Dyle Piston D13 Dove Fyred.jpg|Dove Fyred D14 Yax Cratyr.jpg|Yax Cratyr D14 Pomposia Greendan.jpg|Pomposia Greendan Capitol Conglacior De Pollo.jpg|Conglacior De Pollo Capitol The Tributes (Generation 3) District 0 - Astrology Male- Nox Stello (4) Female- Ave Cadite (1) District 1 - Luxury Male- Titan Sirus (Capitol) Female- Elle Sirus (Capitol) District 2 - Masonry Male- Pike Serpent (4) Female- Tinder Rose (7) District 3 - Technology Male- Pylon Spike (6) Female- Surge Trip (6) District 4 - Fishing Male- Canyon Dusk (2) Female- Eaux Obruo (11) District 5 - Power Male- Arc Remond (3) Female- Shade Lightning (8) District 6 - Transport Male- North Horizon (0) Female- Accura Acelca (9) District 7 - Lumber Male- Ramus Virgo (5) Female- Arelia Night (6) District 8 - Textiles Male- Rust Edge (12) Female- Nympha Impes (13) District 9 - Grain Male- Zeph Niles (14) Female- Wind Settle (0) District 10 - Livestock Male- Feline Rocks (14) Female- Volare Corvino (8) District 11 - Agriculture Male- Fletch Richards (9) Female- Crescere Graecia (7) District 12 - Mining Male- Maris Oceani (4) Female- Candela Calor (Capitol) District 13 - Graphite Male- Mors Honora (2) Female- Bellum Cavallo (2) District 14 - Muttations Male- Demon Axewood (10) Female- Ophid Carne (6) Capitol - Medicine Male- Sol Clama (4) Female- Antiqua Umbra (1) The Pictures (Lunaii) (Generation 3) Ave.png|Ave Cadite D0 Nox.png|Nox Stello D0 Elle.png|Elle Sirus D1 Titan.png|Titan Sirus D1 Tinder.png|Tinder Rose D2 Pike.png|Pike Serpent D2 Surge.png|Surge Trip D3 Pylon.png|Pylon Spike D3 Eaux.png|Eaux Obruo D4 Canyon.png|Canyon Dusk D4 Shade.png|Shade Lightning D5 Arc.png|Arc Remond D5 Accura.png|Accura Acelca D6 North.png|North Horizon D6 Arelia.png|Arelia Night D7 Ramus.png|Ramus Virgo D7 Nympha.png|Nympha Impes D8 Rust.png|Rust Edge D8 Wind.png|Wind Settle D9 Zeph.png|Zeph Niles D9 Volare.png|Volare Covino D10 Feline.png|Feline Rocks D10 Crescere.png|Crescere Graecia D11 Fletch.png|Fletch Richards D11 Candela.png|Candela Calor D12 Maris.png|Maris Oceani D12 Bellum.png|Bellum Cavallo D13 Mors.png|Mors Honora D13 Ophid.png|Ophid Carne D14 Demon.png|Demon Axewood D14 Antiqua.png|Antiqua Umbra Capitol Sol.png|Sol Clama Capitol The Pictures (Real Life) (Generation 3) Ave Cadite.jpg|Ave Cadite D0 Nox Stello.jpg|Nox Stello D0 Elle Sirus.jpg|Elle Sirus D1 Titan Sirus.jpg|Titan Sirus D1 Tinder Rose.jpg|Tinder Rose D2 Pike Serpent.jpg|Pike Serpent D2 Surge Trip.jpg|Surge Trip D3 Pylon Spike.jpg|Pylon Spike D3 Eaux Obruo.jpg|Eaux Obruo D4 Canyon Dusk.jpg|Canyon Dusk D4 Shade Lightning.gif|Shade Lightning D5 Arc Remond.jpg|Arc Remond D5 Accura Acelca.jpg|Accura Acelca D6 North Horizon.jpg|North Horizon D6 Arelia Night.jpg|Arelia Night D7 Ramus Virga.jpg|Ramus Virgo D7 Nympha Impes.jpg|Nympha Impes D8 Rust Edge.jpg|Rust Edge D8 Wind Settle.jpg|Wind Settle D9 Zeph Niles.png|Zeph Niles D9 Volare Corvino.jpg|Volare Corvino D10 Feline Rocks.jpg|Feline Rocks D10 Crescere Graecia.jpg|Crescere Graecia D11 Fletch Richards.jpg|Fletch Richards D11 Candela Calor.jpg|Candela Calor D12 Maris Oceani.jpg|Maris Oceani D12 Bellum Cavallo.jpg|Bellum Cavallo D13 Mors Honora.jpg|Mors Honora D13 Ophid Carne.jpeg|Ophid Carne D14 Demon Axewood.jpg|Demon Axewood D14 Antiqua Umbra.jpg|Antiqua Umbra Capitol Sol Clama.jpg|Sol Clama Capitol The Tributes (Generation 4) District 0 - Astrology Male- Summit Vicinity (12) Female- Gravity Essence (2) District 1 - Luxury Male- Magmus Isit (2) Female- Limeria Isit (2) District 2 - Masonry Male- Chlorine Brandt (4) Female- Genesis Arcadia (0) District 3 - Technology Male- Orcus Genius (5) Female- Silens Mutus (2) District 4 - Fishing Male- Brandeis Phthalo (1) Female- Scilla Karathress (2) District 5 - Power Male- Uran Krypt (6) Female- Oleum Graisser (3) District 6 - Transport Male- Petrol Mallard (3) Female- Tundra Magnolias (0) District 7 - Lumber Male- Ellion Lynford (9) Female- Melinoe Ryzom (11) District 8 - Textiles Male- Odin Vanir (10) Female- Atalanta Lasus (9) District 9 - Grain Male- Milo Amaranth (0) Female- Themis Asterious (1) District 10 - Livestock Male- Halycon Theradras (2) Female- Elk Chien (1) District 11 - Agriculture Male- Renly Autumn (7) Female- Sepethrea Ayamiss (9) District 12 - Mining Male- Byron Samson (0) Female- Euphrasie Fauchelevent (2) District 13 - Graphite Male- Windsor Sulfur (5) Female- Jondrette Thena (12) District 14 - Muttations Male- Stallion Cub (10) Female- Anke Artig (10) Capitol - Medicine Male- Catar Racta (4) Female- Hollow Fairbreath (8) The Pictures (Lunaii) (Generation 4) Gravity.png|Gravity Essence D0 Summit.png|Summit Vicinity D0 Limeria.png|Limeria Isit D1 Magmus.png|Magmus Isit D1 Genesis.png|Genesis Arcadia D2 Chlorine2.png|Chlorine Brandt D2 Silens.png|Silens Mutus D3 Orcus.png|Orcus Genius D3 Scilla.png|Scilla Karathress D4 Brandeis.png|Brandeis Phthalo D4 Oleum.png|Oleum Graisser D5 Uran.png|Uran Krypt D5 Tundra.png|Tundra Magnolias D6 Petrol.png|Petrol Mallard D6 Melinoe.png|Melinoe Ryzom D7 Ellion.png|Ellion Lynford D7 Atalanta.png|Atalanta Lasus D8 Odin.png|Odin Vanir D8 Themis.png|Themis Asterious D9 Milo.png|Milo Amaranth D9 Elk.png|Elk Chien D10 Halycon.png|Halycon Theradras D10 Sepethrea.png|Sepethrea Ayamiss D11 Renly.png|Renly Autumn D11 Euphrasie.png|Euphrasie Fauchelevent D12 Byron.png|Byron Samson D12 Jondrette.png|Jondrette Thena D13 Windsor.png|Windsor Sulfur D13 Anke.png|Anke Artig D14 Stallion.png|Stallion Cub D14 Hollow.png|Hollow Fairbreath Capitol Catar.png|Catar Racta Capitol The Pictures (Real Life) (Generation 4) Gravity Essence.jpg|Gravity Essence D0 Summit Vicinity.jpg|Summit Vicinity D0 Limeria Isit.jpg|Limeria Isit D1 Magmus Isit.jpg|Magmus Isit D1 Genesis Arcadia.jpg|Genesis Arcadia D2 Chlorine Brandt.jpg|Chlorine Brandt D2 Silens Mutus.jpg|Silens Mutus D3 Orcus Genius.jpg|Orcus Genius D3 Scilla Karathress.jpg|Scilla Karathress D4 Brandeis Phthalo.jpg|Brandeis Phthalo D4 Oleum Graisser.jpg|Oleum Graisser D5 Uran Krypt.png|Uran Krypt D5 Tundra Magnolias.jpg|Tundra Magnolias D6 Petrol Mallard.jpg|Petrol Mallard D6 Melinoe Ryzom.jpg|Melinoe Ryzom D7 Ellion Lynford.png|Ellion Lynford D7 Atalanta Lasus.jpg|Atalanta Lasus D8 Odin Vanir.jpg|Odin Vanir D8 Themis Asterious.jpg|Themis Asterious D9 Milo Amaranth.jpg|Milo Amaranth D9 Elk Chien.jpg|Elk Chien D10 Halycon Theradras.jpg|Halycon Theradras D10 Sepethrea Ayamiss.jpg|Sepethrea Ayamiss D11 Renly Autumn.jpg|Renly Autumn D11 Euphrasie Fauchelevent.jpg|Euphrasie Fauchelevent D12 Byron Samson.jpg|Byron Samson D12 Jondrette Thena.jpg|Jondrette Thena D13 Windsor Sulfur.jpg|Windsor Sulfur D13 Anke Artig.jpg|Anke Artig D14 Stallion Cub.jpg|Stallion Cub D14 Hollow Fairbreath.jpg|Hollow Fairbreath Capitol Catar Racta.jpg|Catar Racta Capitol Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Tributes Category:Characters